Fight or Die
by MissJulieB
Summary: Emily Young, a 16 years old girl, moves out of her usual life, into a whole different part of America in which she has never been before. At the beginning she realises that something is special about this town. Soon she gets introduced to what kind of creatures live around here. Her life changes immediately into a ticking time bomb. She has to chose: Will she fight or die?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just a Fan Fiction I started writing out of complete boredeom. :-) It's all about a new Girl fitting in the whole Worl of Teen Wolf. I hope you enjoy! xx**

**Chapter 1**

'Emily! Hey Emily! Help me to grab the last two boxes and then we're done!',came from downstairs. 'Okay Mum, just give me a second!', I shouted back downstairs and quickly grabed my thin Jacket. The weather here was horrible. It was really cold and that in April. In my hometown, I was used to 30 degrees around this time. But for sure, Malibu wasn't comparable to this place. I was used to the beach, to the sea and to long bright nights. And what did I get here? A small boring town which is surrounded by forest and rainy, dark weather. So much would change in my life, I could feel it.

Sighing I hurried down the stairs to help my mum. I grabbed the last box out of the huge moving car and placed it onto the kitchen counter. 'Thanks honey', my Mum said while she started to place the glasses and plates in the cabinets. I watched her for a while before my glance slipped around the whole kitchen room, over into the livingroom. The walls were already painted and most of the furniture was in there aswell. Still, these rooms appeared in a blank pretence towards me. I didn't know how it came, but I just had this feeling of dissatisfaction when I looked around here. It wasn't just our new house. It was this whole town. The thought of living here scared me anyhow, but I had no idea why.

'Emily?' I turned around to my Mum who had her forehead crossed by plently of frown lines. 'Yes?', I asked back, trying to ignore her worried face expression. 'I asked if you're alright.', she replied simple awaiting my reaction. 'Oh..uhm sorry Mum I was just in thoughts. But I'm fine.', I gave her a short nod and looked back at her. She pressed her lips together and managed to pull a small smile before she whispered: 'Okay.' She finished putting the dishes into the cabinet and turned back to me. 'Don't you think you should slowly go to bed? It's getting late, you know? And you have a huge day in front of you tomorrow.' The thought of my first day at the new school caused a shiver to run down my back. I tried to hide it as much as possible, but because my mum knew me so well, she probably guessed how scared I was. I hated first school days. Especially when it was a school in which I didn't knew anyone. This has been the third time I changed school and even now, I knew that tomorrow would be different from all of these first school days. I would find out soon enough in which way it would be different. And as much as I loved to experience new things, I wasn't sure if I wanted to take this experience gladly. 'Yeah, I will go to bed now Mum. Goodnight.', I walked over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek before I made my way up the stairs, down the hall towards the room which I could now call: Mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to upload the second Chapter. The 3rd one will come sooner :-) Thanks for the 2 Followers already after only 1 short Chapter Xx**

**Chapter 2**

'Have a nice first day sweetheart! I will pick you up after school okay?', my Mum shouted after me just when I got out of the car. 'Okay mum. See you.', I showed her a small smile even when I didn't feel like smiling at all. She returned it and in a second she had disappeared. A sigh slipped through my lips while I faced the huge building in front of me: The Beacon Hills High School . This would be the entrance to a new school, to new people, new friends and also new experiences. A new life. With a bit shaking knees I walked closer to the door and entered. Here we go.

The first two lessons I spent in the principal's office. I got told that a lot of people have been dying around here lately, so did the last principal just a few nights ago. Oh perfect, I moved to a total creep town where people die every night. Besides these unimportant facts, the principal also gave me my timetable, a checklist for my books, a sports uniform and the code for my locker. When I had my stuff placed in the locker, I checked which subject I would have now: Chemistry. Not my best subject but also not my worst. With my eyes on the room numbers I walked through the slightly tall and blank looking hall. The others were still in the lessons, but they would finish in 5 minutes. Because I didn't want them all to overwhelm besides me I walked a bit faster and finally, there was the chemistry room. Phew.

The teacher wasn't here yet and besides this one boy no one else was, so I decided to be super social and sit down next to the guy instead of somewhere far away from him. I prayed to myself that he wouldn't tell me this seat was taken or that he wouldn't react annoyed. Surprisingly, he didn't say anything. He was just looking up at me, scanning down my figure twice, showing me a soft smile and then he just turned his face back forward. Wow, I didn't expect that. I mean, for sure I was happy he didn't react negative but this? That was nothing. I placed my bag on the floor before I sat down on the chair next to him. Awkward silence came up and I checked the time once again. 2 more minutes.  
Hell no, when would this lesson finish? I thought I would be sitting in the chemistry class. But instead of talking about atoms, chemical solutions and ratio formulas we talked about the death of the principal and how tragic this lost was for the Beacon Hills High School. Okay, I understood that people talked about this. For sure, this must have been horrible for the teachers and the students. But was it seriously necessary to talk about this in chemistry class?

My heart made a happy jump as soon as the bell rang for the break. Only three more lessons and then I would be done for today. I didn't really pay any attention at the people around me just like they didn't seem to recognise me at all. I sat down in the cafeteria and started to eat my lunch. At least the food tasted good here. Suddenly the chair next to me was pulled back and a muscular form took place on it. I looked up at him and saw that it was the guy from chemistry class. He smiled at me for a while before he stretched out his hand. ' I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce me before. You're new here right? I'm Scott. ' For a second I was too busy to stare at his eyes before I was able to take his hand and shake it softly. 'Oh that's okay.' , I replied in a quiet tone. Oh God Emily, stop acting like a little child. I gave him an awkward smile and looked then back to my food, pulling my hand carefully away from his. I grabbed the fork and just wanted to stuff some noodles into my mouth as he said:' Uhm...don't you wanna tell me your name aswell?'. Oh my God. I quickly took a breath in, what caused the noodles to slip in my throat. Immediately I started coughing. OMFG let me just die ,how awkward is that?! For Scott this all seemed to be pretty funny because he burst out laughing. Perfect. My day was totally ruined now.

As soon as I could breath again and Scott calmed down, I turned towards him, stretched my hand out and showed him a shy smile. ' I'm Emily. Emily Young.' He smiled back, took my hand and shook it carefully. ' It's nice to meet you, Emily.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The first week passed - luckily - really fast. When I arrived home, my mum still used to pick me up every day till now, I was feeling slightly exhausted. Even though I didn't had to catch up a lot with the teaching material this week had really tired me out. I have been pretty shocked about how sportive this high school was. Compared to my old school, where American Football was the first national sport, Lacrosse was the top sport here. I wasn't a huge fan of both so I didn't really mind, but it just has been rushing trough my head lately. I spent a lot of time comparing my old life to my new one.

After dinner, my mum asked me if I found some friends yet. Did I? Not really. The only persons I had a proper conversation with were the teachers, the principal, the coach...oh and Scott McCall and his funny friend Stiles. But could I call Scott and Stiles my friends after just these few words we exchanged? 'Uhm..well there are these two guys I have been talking to more often already. But I decided to concentrate on the lessons for now and look for friends after.' , I lied to my mum. I didn't want her to worry about me and I knew exactly that she would care a lot about me having friends or not. 'Mhm...', she nod once and looked at me for a while before she continued talking, 'So two guys huh? Are they handsome?'. For sure this question had to come. I faked a smile and nod a few times: 'Yes, they have been greeting me really nicely. I have also been exchanging numbers with them.' My mum gave me a soothened smile and turned around then, putting the dishes into the dishwasher. That was a sign that she was satisfied and I quickly got up and made my way to my room to avoid any other questions about Scott or Stiles.

With a sigh I let myself fall on the bed. The weekend just started. Usually, my weekends have been filled with plans with my friends, parties, trips and all of this stuff. But this weekend, I had nothing planned at all. Maybe I should go to town and do some shopping with my mum. I need some warmer clothes, since I haven't prepared myself for a weather here. Firstly now I realised that I haven't been texting my friends all week! Damn! I promised them! Shit. Quickly I grabbed my phone and checked my Whatsapp messages. 130 unread messages from 14 contacts. Upsi. It made me grin a little when I read trough the messages. I know this may sound weird now, but it made me feel loved. They all missed me so much and just when I got to Sarah's message I felt some happy tears built in my eyes. Wow...this was all so emotional. I was just typing a long ' I'm so sorry for not texting back' - Message as suddenly my phonescreen froze. Oh damn, how much I hated when that happens! I waited for a while and kept trying to click on the screen, but it stayed frozen. All of the sudden I felt really pissed of at my phone and started to hammer my fingers against the screen. After perceived 2 hours, my phone decided to finally work again. But wait...where the hell are my Whatsapp convo's?! All deleted! Oooooh no! I haven't even been reading all of the messages yet! A sigh escaped my lips and I searched for Sarah's name with the letter S , clicked the person comming up and just wrote down "Hey Baby 3 I'm sorry I didn't text you for so long. I know you miss me a lot and so do I. Hopefully, we will see eachother again soon. xxxx". The whole night I spent texing all of my old friends such messages. Then, around 4 am I passed out with the phone in my hands and drove into a deep sleep.

The first thing I did the next morning - actually afternoon because I woke up at 1 pm - was checking my phone. Again I got spammed by all of my friends. Because I had no plans for like the whole day, I decided to just stay in bed and text with them. After texting Lily, I went down to the next conversation with...Scott McCall. Wait...WHAT?! Scott? When did I text him? Or did he just text me? Quickly I clicked on there and read through his message. It said: "Ehm...Emily you know..I'm in love with someone and...it's complicated but..yeah...this is awkward..ehm.." . That made like no sense at all...untill I saw the message I sent him before...

**Thanks to all the Reads so far :-) I know the Story is taking it's time to get interesting, I'm working on it! It would mean a lot if you would give me your opinion or even give me some ideas! :-) I will totally use them. **

**And also...what do you guys think Emily sent to Scott before he replied with this confusing message? ~Julie Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Oh damn! How stupid was I? Sending the messages to the wrong person. Oh god. Now Scott received my message for Sarah. Something like that could only happen to me. UGH. I'm so stupid. Why always me? But better question: How shall I get out of that now? Shall I just tell him that it was an accident? No. That would be too awkward. With a sigh errupting my lips I texted him back, apologising for my weird message. Within just a second he replied: " It's okay :-) ". Phew. He didn't think I was a total creep. At least one good thing. I just replied a smiley face and got up from my bed. My stomach started to make weird noises. Oh, looked like it was time for breakfast.

After I got dressed up and applied some make-up to my face, I fell back on my bed. My mum should be home in about half an hour. Then I would leave this house for shopping. I still didn't see the house as "mine". I had no idea why but this all felt more like...a guest room. I think I just had to get used to it. One day, I would be able to call this my sweet and calm home in this crazy town. I was really interested in the town history, especially because a lot seemed to happen here. People dying nearly everynight. This sounded like a horror film to me. And I had to admit, I wasn't a huge fan of horror stuff.

Once I checked my phone, I was surprised to see a message from Scott coming up. Frowning I sat down on the chair next to my desk and read his message. "Hey Emily! I was just wondering if you would like to meet up? I could show you around town a bit and introduce you to some of my Friends. :-)". A smile hushed onto my lips and I quickly replied: "Sure! That sounds awesome! Will you pick me up? Or shall we meet anywhere? :)". Wait...I don't know any place in this town. Oh god, please tell me you will pick me up. Please. Please. Please. "I will pick you up. :-) Tell me your adress?". Fuck yeah! Quickly I wrote down my home adress and jumped up from the chair. Okay so I had 10 minutes to grab my bag, fresh myself up once again and pick some shoes. Challenge accepted.

Wow. Scott really wasn't like I expected him to be. He kind of acted shy around me but also not to shy. I think that he was good mixed. He was goodlooking, muscular but also not to muscular, he was funny but could also be serious and have interesting and informing talks with you and he was sweet but also not to begging. And yes, I just analysed that in 2 hours. He showed me a lot, I think maybe even the whole town. Some places more in the woods, some more out of them and also the main part of the town. After we got some ice cream I told him that my feet were hurting so we decided to take place on a bench and just talk for a while. That was my chance to ask him all of my unanswered questions so far.

'Hey Scott, can I ask you some questions?', I asked carefully while I licked my ice cream. 'Mhm, sure you can! About what?', he replied while chewing a small piece of cookie. He chose the cookie flavoured ice cream and I chose the mango one. I adored mango with all my heart. 'About the town..and it's history. And also..I was really shocked about the death rate in this town. I mean people are dying nearly every single night around here..how is that even possible?'. I watched his face expressions change from a realxed face into a strongly tensed one. It took him a while before he responded: 'Well, Emily..I can't really tell you a lot about the history of the town. I have a D in history.', he chuckled slightly and looked at me to see if it affected me. My face stayed normal and quickly he turned his gaze away from mine again before he continued: 'And..uhm..about the deaths...', he took a deep breath in,' that's a thing you should better not get involved. Knowledge is important but when it comes to our town it can be dangerous, especially when you're new, like you. I know a lot about who dies, when they die and how they die all because of my friend, Stiles, who's Dad is a police man. So I do get a lot of information but I'm not allowed to tell everyone.' A sigh slipped through his lips and from one moment to the other he looked more scared and worried than nervous. He obviously knew a lot about all of these stuff. He knew probably all about it. But if he would tell me about it soon? I doubted that. Though these talks got me even more curious about what was going on here. Maybe his Friend could help me a bit. Maybe he was a more talkative. I should try. I mean..what did I had to lose?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

And a new week started for me at the Beacon Hills High School. Since I spent the rest of the weekend at home in my room, texting with my friends and reading through some of the school books, I wasn't really tired even when it was a monday. I had my full sleep and was surprisingly awake when I walked along the hall. My eyes scanned over the people untill I found Scott and Stiles standing leaned against their lockers. Without thinking about it I made my way over to them. Luckily they greeted me with a smile.

'Hey Emily.' That came from Stiles. 'Hey.', I greeted them both. Scott just smiled at me and opened his locker then, grabbing a few books. 'Where is your locker by the way?'. Again it was Stiles who spoke to me. I looked to my left and then to my right. 'Uhm...I think...', I turned around, following the numbers on the locker as my eyes spotted the number 213 across the hall. 'There!', I pointed over to my locker with what I got the attention from two girls. One was chocolate brown haired and the other one was more orange-redish. They scanned my figure up and down before their eyes looked to the boys behind me and then away again. Slightly unsure about what I should think about these stares I turned back to face Scott and Stiles who both seemed to realise the two girls aswell. They probably knew eachother, especially Scott seemed to be driven away in deep thoughts.

An awkward silence came up which Stiles, again, broke. But this time I was pretty happy about it. I hated silence. 'These Girls, they are Friends of us. Well...kind of friends..well yeah they are our friends..I mean not just friends..but now again..'. Scott interrupted his stuttering with a hushing tone: 'That is my Ex and his crush.' I took a breath in as my eyes went wide and I immediately understood why they have been acting like that about them. 'Oh..uhm I'm sorry for you two Scott..', my gaze flew back to the girls who were now in a deep conversation. Which one did he date? Hm, I guessed the brown-haired one. And the orange girl was Stiles crush? Well, she was pretty I had to admit. They both were. Before I could go on with my thoughts, Stiles dragged my attention towards the front door. 'Hey, who are these guys?'. Scott and me both turned to the side to get a better view. And what I saw was more than enjoyable. Literally. What I saw, or better what we all saw since we all were starring at them, were two guys, extremly good looking in rocker clothes, walking closer to me. And they were twins, one hotter than the other. I turned my head slowly with them while they walked past me. The right one even showed me a small smile before they disappeared into the other hall. Wow.

First lesson today was english. When we all had took place walked in just when my phone started vibrating. So did the ones of the whole class. Weird. Just when I opened the message I realised that Ms. Blake was reading exactly what was written in the message. She sent it. 'This is the last line to the first book we're going to read. This is also the last text you'll receive in this class. Phones off everyone.' A frown hushed over my face before I took a breath in and turned my phone off. English wasn't one of my strongest subjects but I was really interested in that book we would read first, so this was maybe a good start for me in this class. During the class the new principal had walked in and told Ms. Blake that Scott's Mum needed him to leave school. With a smile laying on his lips he whispered a short 'See you' before he left the room. A smile spread across my lips what was realised by Scott's Ex. I still didn't knew her name. The look she gave me made me feel uncomfortable and caused me to sink a bit lower into my chair. Fortunately, continued her lesson fastly so that the girl decided to turn her attention back to the lesson.

Holy shit! What was that?! My head turned to the window where my eyes spotted a huge blood smudge at the windowpane. Had seriously just a bird crashed against the window? Out of no where? Damn, that caused my heart to jump. I took a breath in and looked back down at my papers. But before I could continue writing, I heard a low piping which was slowly getting louder. My head turned slowly back to the huge windows as my eyes got wide immediately. 10, no 20, no actually a whole horde of crows were flying out there. And not just that they were flying fastly, hushing across the sky and they all seemed to have one aim: crashing against the windows. I scanned the expressions of my classmates. They all seemed to be very confused and unsure about what would happen. Then... BAM! The first bird crashed against the window. ,who had been standing close to the windows now stepped back quickly. Her shocked face turned fastly into a terrifieded one. A shiver ran down my back while I heard another crow bang against the window. And another one. And another one. And...BAM! Now the window broke! Shit! And there again! More windows were breaking! Oh my God! Quickly I fell on to the floor just when Ms. Blake shouted 'GET DOWN!' again and again. I slipped under the desk and pushed myself as close as possible to the floor. The crows were going crazy. I heard screams for help, falling books and cracking things. This was worse than any horror movie I have watched before. OUCH! My arm! A crow had bit me. There was blood running down my arm. Oh fuck, oh fuck. Calm down Emily, calm down. Just wait till it's over.

After perceived 30minutes the last crow had finally escaped through the window and silence envelopped us. Carfeully I crawled back out from under the table while everyone else was slowly standing up again. The classroom was a mess. Everywhere were crow feathers. I looked over to Stiles who quickly got out his phone and dialed someones number. Was that seriously the first thing he had to do after something like this? His forehead was filled with deep frown lines while he waited for that person to pick up. He rubbed his hand nervously against the fabric of his shirt. He knew something, didn't he? Okay wait, Emily this thought was insane. How could anyone know something about the behaving of crows? A sigh slipped past my lips as I watched Stiles putting his phone away again. Then I remembered my plan. But was that the right time? I mean, after everything what just happened? Though...Stiles didn't seem to be as affected as the others. Okay, let's do this. I quickly made my way over to him, grabbed his arm and pulled him away from that orange haired girl into the corner of the classroom. 'Uhm..Emily what are you..?', was all he said before I interrupted him. 'Stiles I need answers. And that now. What the hell is going on in this town? People die nearly every night. Animals behave weirdly and crash through the windows like something scared them to death. Something what is out there. Something scary..something strong. I feel it, Stiles. I know that anything is special about Beacon Hills. Could you maybe lighten me up a little bit, please?'. I watched his face closely and saw exactly what I saw in Scott's face when I asked him about the weird things which happen here. He knew it. He and Scott did. They both knew about it. And I knew for sure that I would get them to tell me. Sooner or later they had to open up, right?

_**Hey :-) Wow nearly 200 Reads! I know, for some of you this may not be a lot but for me it is. I'm doing a happy dance over every single read I get :-) Haha. **_

_**As some of you may have realised, this Chapter is derived to the Episode 1x03. I have to admit that I just watched this episode today (I'm a bit behind :3) and I thought it would fot perfectly to this Story! **_

_**If you should have any tips for me, wishes or even ideas you can always message me. :-) **_

_**Thanks again for all the Reads! Xx ~ Julie **_


End file.
